Never Give Up
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Quand il le touche, Scott gémit et commence à pleurer. Stiles… Le corps de Stiles est à peine tiède. L'humain ne respire pas, son cœur ne bat pas. (ce n'est pas une DeathFic malgré les apparences)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir_

 _Le blabla de début ne va pas très joyeux. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

 _Cet OS n'est pas très gai et pour cause, il est inspiré par la nuit du décès de ma grande soeur. Ma soeur s'est suicidée le 13 juin dernier et ça m'a inspiré cet histoire. certains diront que c'est glauque d'écrire un truc sur le sujet. Je ne cherche pas les condoléances ou qu'on me plaigne. Je ne cherche pas non plus à attirer des lecteurs. Pour moi, c'est thérapeutique. Pouvoir écrire sur le sujet me fait un bien fou. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais terminer le texte de mon point de vue. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible, alors j'ai écrit ça à la place. Un texte où ça se finit bien, parce que j'en avais besoin._

 _L'image de cover est une photo de ma soeur_

 _Bêta par la magnifique Erika Keysie qui a fait un travail merveilleux!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Scott arrive chez les Stilinskis après avoir passé une partie de l'après-midi avec Kira. Il est 17h quand il entre sans même frapper. Ça fait tellement longtemps que Stiles et lui se connaissent que chacun entre chez l'autre comme chez lui.

La première chose que le jeune loup note, c'est l'étrange odeur. Ça sent les produits chimique et… Le vomi ?

La seconde chose que le jeune loup remarque, c'est l'absence de bruit. Pas de musique, pas de télé et… Pas de battement de cœur.

C'est ce dernier détail qui interpelle Scott. Stiles devrait être là. Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Et puis, cette odeur, c'est de plus en plus dérangeant.

Scott sort son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami et savoir où il se trouve. Ça le frappe à cet instant, alors que le téléphone de l'humain sonne à l'étage. Si Stiles n'est pas là, pourquoi la porte d'entrée était-elle ouverte ?

Sans raccrocher, Scott monte à l'étage, mais plus il se rapproche de la chambre de Stiles, plus il ralentit, l'appréhension lui nouant le ventre. Ses instincts sont en alerte rouge et son loup geint pathétiquement dans sa tête.

Ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. Pas une seule fois, le jeune McCall n'a eu l'impression que le loup garou en lui en savait plus que l'humain.

C'est la main tremblante et moite de transpiration qu'il appuie sur la poignée et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Stiles. L'odeur qui l'agresse le fait presque suffoquer. Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'il voit.

Stiles est paisiblement allongé sur son lit, entouré de boites de médicaments vides, d'une bouteille d'eau vide également et son menton, son cou et ses draps sont tâchés de vomi séché.

La stupeur le fige quelques secondes. Et puis :

\- STILES ! Hurle-t-il en se précipitant sur son meilleur ami.

Quand il le touche, Scott gémit et commence à pleurer. Stiles… Le corps de Stiles est à peine tiède. L'humain ne respire pas, son cœur ne bat pas.

Paniqué, le jeune Alpha appelle les urgences et heureusement que tout le monde ou presque à Beacon Hills connait plus ou moins qui est Stiles, parce que tout ce que le loup est capable de faire, c'est sangloter dans le téléphone.

\- S-Stiles ! Il… Il ne respire pas ! Faites quelque chose ! Stiles ! Aidez-le !

Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, dix minutes plus tard, Scott ne dira rien d'autre.

Pendant les quinze minutes qu'il faut pour que Stiles soit réanimé, Scott ne dira rien d'autre.

OoOoO

Derek est tranquillement assis dans son canapé, occupé à lire en sirotant un café, quand son téléphone sonne. Quand il découvre le nom de Scott affiché sur l'écran il soupire avec résignation.

Ça fait quelques mois que la meute n'a pas eu à faire face à une menace et l'ex-Alpha apprécie vraiment cette tranquillité.

La résignation est présente, parce que si Scott l'appelle, c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide ou d'informations qu'il n'est pas arrivé à extirper à Deaton ou que Stiles n'a pas trouvé sur le net.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Ce n'est pas que Derek et Scott ne s'entendent pas. C'est juste que le passif est trop lourd entre eux pour qu'ils soient réellement amis. Mais ils sont au moins alliés et Derek fait partie de la meute, lui évitant d'être un Oméga. Ça suffit au jeune Hale pour être, pas forcément heureux, mais au moins content.

Alors qu'il appuie sur « accepter », le loup garou se demande pourquoi ce n'est pas Stiles qui l'appelle. C'est ce qui se passe d'habitude. Derek ne perd pas de temps à essayer d'analyser la soudaine inquiétude qui l'envahit.

\- Hale.

« De-Derek… »

Cette fois, l'inquiétude ne peut être ignorée. Parce que Scott pleure. Et il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons pour que l'Alpha soit dans cet état. Melissa ou Stiles.

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Presse l'ex-Alpha.

« C'est St-Stiles… Il… »

\- Stiles? Scott! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? SCOTT !

« Il a essayé de se suicider… »

Le loup de naissance en reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis :

\- Il est à l'hôpital ?

« L'am-ambulance vient de partir. »

\- Je te rejoins là-bas.

Sans attendre de réponse, Derek raccroche, attrape veste et clés et quitte son loft en courant.

OoOoO

John Stilinski est dans son bureau occupé à rédiger un rapport sur un incident –entièrement humain, Dieu merci- quand Jordan Parrish entre sans frapper dans le bureau. Le jeune adjoint est pâle et tremblant.

Sans attendre que son subordonné ouvre la bouche, le Shérif déclare en replongeant dans son rapport :

\- Parrish, si vous êtes malade et vous avez l'air malade, rentrez chez vous. On se débrouillera.

\- Shérif, fait Jordan d'une voix brisée.

John relève à nouveau la tête et cette fois, fronce les sourcils.

\- Parrish ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Stiles…

OoOoO

Lydia vient de passer prendre Kira chez elle, après son rendez-vous avec Scott et les deux jeunes filles discutent joyeusement de ce qu'elles espèrent acheter lors de cette virée shopping qu'elles ont prévue, quand la jeune Kitsune fronce soudain les sourcils.

\- Lydia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as pris la direction de l'hôpital ?

La Banshee reste un instant confuse, avant de soupirer.

\- Je suppose qu'on va bientôt le savoir.

OoOoO

Melissa McCall est infirmière au Beacon Hills Hospital depuis bientôt vingt-ans. Etre infirmière aux urgences depuis aussi longtemps vous apprend à vous blinder. C'est indispensable si on veut pouvoir faire son travail correctement.

En tant d'années, elle a vu beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui l'ont faite crier à l'injustice, qui l'ont mise en rage ou simplement faite pleurer.

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça.

Quand l'ambulance arrive, toutes sirènes hurlantes et que deux ambulanciers entrent au pas de course en poussant une civière, Melissa se précipite à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demande-t-elle en enfilant des gants.

\- Un jeune homme de 19 ans, tentative de suicide. Réanimé après 15 minutes et…

L'infirmière n'entend pas la suite, parce qu'elle voit le visage du patient et…

Stiles…

Non !

Il lui faut longtemps pour comprendre que les cris qu'elle entend sont les siens.

OoOoO

Quand Derek débarque aux urgences, il découvre que les autres sont déjà là. Sans perdre une seconde, il rejoint le Shérif.

\- John, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard du policier se pose sur lui, un peu flou, clairement incapable de se concentrer. Le jeune Hale comprend ce sentiment, lui aussi aurait du mal à se concentrer à la place de l'homme.

En fait, il lui faut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer ici et maintenant et hurler à l'injustice.

Quand il est clair que le Shérif ne peut pas –est incapable- de lui répondre, l'ex-Alpha se tourne vers Scott. Mais le jeune loup est à la limite de la catatonie, assis sur une chaise en plastique, les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux dans le vide.

Etrangement, c'est Lydia qui explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle le fait d'une voix plate, sans émotion et Derek comprend que c'est sa manière d'affronter la situation.

\- Un peu après 17h, Scott a découvert Stiles allongé sur son lit, entouré de boites de médicaments et il n'avait plus de pouls. Il a appelé les urgences qui ont envoyé une ambulance. Elle est arrivée 10 minutes plus tard et les ambulanciers ont mis 15 minutes à le réanimer. Là, ils sont entrain de lui faire toutes sortes d'examen pour connaitre les quantités exactes de ce qu'il a pris et détecter les éventuels dommages.

\- Et maintenant ? Demande Kira d'une toute petite voix.

\- Maintenant, on attend, répond froidement la rousse.

Le silence dure exactement 34 secondes avant que Scott ne se lève soudain et n'explose :

\- C'est des conneries ! Stiles ne ferait jamais ça ! Il ne laisserait jamais son père tout seul ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas !

Puis se tournant vers le Shérif :

\- Vous le savez ! Stiles ne se tuerait pas !

C'est d'une voix tremblante que l'homme répond :

\- Tu as raison.

Puis le Shérif se tourne vers Derek.

Le jeune Hale n'a même pas besoin que le policier parle pour savoir à quoi il pense.

Si Derek ne travaille pas officiellement pour le bureau du Shérif, le chef de la police locale l'appelle régulièrement pour lui demander son avis sur certains dossiers. Il arrive même que le loup de naissance se glisse sur certaines scènes de crime pour renifler et vérifier que les gars de l'équipe scientifique n'ont rien loupé.

A cet instant, quand les deux hommes se regardent, Derek sait exactement à quoi le Shérif pense.

Clayton Hawk. 47 ans. Serial Killer.

Il a apparemment fallu longtemps aux autorités pour découvrir qu'ils avaient un tueur en série sur les bras. Un tueur en série qui utilise le suicide comme Mode Opératoire. On peut comprendre que ça ait pris du temps, parce qu'un suicide reste un suicide.

Etrangement, c'est Raphaël McCall qui avait mis le doigt sur ce tueur. C'est le père de Scott qui avait découvert que sur plusieurs scènes de suicide –renommées depuis scènes de crimes- il y avait toujours le signe de l'infini –un 8 couché- dessiné en rouge quelque part.

Au coin d'un miroir, sur le bord de la table de nuit, sous une latte du sommier et même une fois, sur l'ampoule d'une lampe.

Ne demandez pas comment Raphaël-Débile-McCall a pu découvrir ça, c'est au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Ou alors le mec a volé le travail d'un autre, allez savoir.

La première question de Derek quand le Shérif lui a fait passer le dossier qu'il a lui-même obtenu de McCall père avait été :

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un s'est intéressé à des suicides ?

La réponse l'avait fait grogner :

\- La fille d'un sénateur est la dernière victime.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, les pourquoi et les comment ne comptent pas. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de savoir si Stiles a, ou non, tenté de se suicider.

Non, rayez ça. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de découvrir la preuve que Stiles est la dernière victime connue de Hawk.

\- Derek, fait simplement le Shérif.

\- Je m'y mets immédiatement, grogne le loup avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Le Bêta sait que ses yeux flashent bleus et que ses crocs dépassent de ses lèvres, mais il n'en a rien à foutre. Il a un tueur à attraper. Et si Hawk n'est pas en état d'assister à son procès, Derek est sûr que tout le monde s'en fichera.

Il est 17h17.

OoOoO

Derek se tient au milieu de la chambre de Stiles. Le loup tente de regarder le lit et de faire abstraction de l'affreuse odeur de médicaments et de vomi qui lui donne la nausée.

Sauf qu'il va falloir qu'il regarde et sente. _Merde !_ Parfois, être un loup-garou peut être une vraie plaie.

Carrant les épaules et fermant les yeux, Derek prend une profonde inspiration. Il essaye de faire abstraction de l'odeur de Stiles et de la légère odeur qui lui rappelle un peu trop celle de la chair en décomposition. Au lieu de ça, il se concentre sur ce qui est hors-contexte. Comme cette odeur joyeuse, un peu comme un ricanement légèrement hystérique. C'est comme ça que le Bêta l'interprète en tout cas.

Concentré sur cette odeur-là, le loup la suit un peu partout dans la maison.

Il la trouve sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, sur la porte du réfrigérateur, sur les livres de Stiles, sur son lit, sur la bouteille d'eau et les boites de médicaments, dans la salle de bains et enfin sur l'ordinateur du jeune.

Sur une impulsion, Derek lance la machine et quand l'ordinateur est allumé –rien que ça c'est suspect, Stiles n'éteint jamais son pc-, le loup flanche en découvrant le fond d'écran.

C'est une photo de la meute.

Mais cette photo ne peut pas être réelle. Parce que Derek ne se souvient d'aucun moment où Erica, Boyd et Kira ont été ensemble. En fait, les deux loups sont décédés avant l'arrivée de la jeune asiatique en ville. Il y a même Jackson, Allison et Isaac sur la photo. Derek et Cora également.

C'est douloureux de regarder cette image de ce qui n'a jamais été. De ce qui aurait pu être. De ce qui ne sera jamais.

A quoi pensait Stiles quand il a créé ce montage ? Derek espère bien avoir une chance de lui poser la question. Il va se détourner quand du coup de l'œil, il repère ce qu'il cherchait. Cette petite boucle croisée rouge sang, là, dans le coin supérieur gauche du montage.

Un sourire carnassier étire les lèvres du loup. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il peut se mettre en chasse.

Il envoie un court message au Shérif pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il a trouvé, sort de la maison et respire à plein poumons pour retrouver la piste de cette odeur trop joyeuse d'avoir essayé de tuer quelqu'un.

L'odeur suit le trottoir sur la gauche, longeant les maisons du quartier et Derek peut dire que l'homme marchait d'un pas tranquille. Il n'y a aucune urgence dans son odeur, aucune inquiétude. L'homme était sûr d'être tranquille. Alors qu'il va suivre la piste, Derek est soudain interpelé par un homme qui sort de sa maison.

\- Hey ! Vous là-bas !

Le loup l'observe et il y a une familiarité dans cet homme qu'il n'arrive pas à replacer.

Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est juste un homme, les cheveux blancs, les yeux verts brillant de perspicacité et la démarche boitillante soutenue par une canne. Il doit avoir entre 60 et 70 ans.

\- Monsieur, salut poliment Derek.

L'homme ne s'embarrasse pas formule de politesse.

\- Le Shérif sait que tu étais chez lui ? Attaque-t-il.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et tu peux le prouver ? Insiste l'homme en plissant les yeux.

\- Je peux appeler John, enfin le Shérif, si vous voulez. Même si ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Derek se retient de montrer les crocs. Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie. La piste de sa proie refroidit pendant qu'ils parlent.

L'homme se détend visiblement.

\- Bon, tu connais le prénom du Shérif, tu dois bien le connaitre. Je jure que cet homme reçoit plus de courrier au nom de Shérif Stilinski, qu'à son vrai nom, grommelle l'homme. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

L'homme fait demi-tour en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à « lui est poli. C'est pas comme l'autre baltringue. »

Ça interpelle Derek.

\- Attendez ! S'exclame-t-il. Quel autre baltringue ?

L'homme se retourne, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage.

\- Il me semblait bien que tu étais un Hale.

\- S'il vous plait, coupe le loup. C'est important, Stiles le fils de John est à l'hôpital et on sait que cet homme a quelque chose à y voir.

Le voisin des Stilinski se rapproche, une étrange expression sur son visage.

\- J'aime bien Stiles, c'est un bon gamin. Disons que je te dis ce que je sais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le téléphone de Derek sonne au même moment et avec Stiles entre la vie et la mort, le Bêta ne peut pas se permettre de l'ignorer.

C'est un sms du Shérif.

 _« Ramène-le. Je me fiche dans quel état. Je regarderais de l'autre côté. »_

Plutôt que de répondre au voisin, il lui montre le message.

Le voisin le lit et Derek reconnait enfin l'expression sur son visage. C'est la même que celle qu'il a eu quand il a flairé sa piste.

Le voisin hoche la tête, lève les yeux et dit avec nonchalance :

\- Il se pourrait que je n'aie pas aimé qu'il m'appelle Papy. Il se pourrait aussi que mon grand âge lui ait indiqué comment se perdre dans la réserve, au lieu de comment rejoindre l'autoroute. Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ?

\- Oui monsieur, sourit Derek d'un air entendu. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper.

\- Exactement, approuve l'homme. Tu devrais aller le chercher, fils, sa voiture n'est vraiment pas faite pour la forêt et avec toutes ces attaques d'animaux qui arrivent dans le coin, qui sait dans quel état tu vas le retrouver ?

\- Absolument monsieur, sourit Derek. J'y vais de ce pas.

\- Va, il a environ 1h30 d'avance sur toi.

Quand Derek quitte le gentil-voisin-pas-si-sénile-que-certains-pourraient-le-croire, il est 18h12.

OoOoO

Scott retombe dans cette espèce d'état catatonique qui lui est tombé dessus depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'hôpital et qu'il a entendu les cris de sa mère.

Etrangement, c'est ça, les cris de Melissa qui ont rendu les choses bien trop réelles pour lui. Découvrir le corps –non, pas le corps, Stiles. Découvrir Stiles- était surréaliste. Regarder les ambulanciers le ramener à la vie était juste comme regarder un film. Mais entendre et voir sa mère crier comme ça, quelque part, ça l'avait brisé.

Et maintenant, il est là, assis sur une de ces chaises en plastique bien trop inconfortables qu'on trouve dans toutes les salles d'attente des hôpitaux du monde entier, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vide et le cerveau incapable d'appréhender la situation.

Le jeune loup enregistre à peine le départ de Derek. Il ne sent pas la main de Kira sur son épaule. Il ne voit pas le Shérif devant lui. Il n'entend pas sa mère qui lui parle, assise à côté de lui.

Scott réagit seulement quand un médecin entre dans la salle d'attente et demande :

\- Famille Stilinski ?

La meute s'approche comme un seul homme et si le doc est surpris, il ne le montre pas.

Il les guide jusqu'à une salle de conférence qui pue le désespoir, le chagrin et en même temps, l'espoir et la joie. C'est déconcertant. Deux femmes en tenue d'infirmière sont déjà installées. Le médecin et les deux infirmières se présentent mais Scott n'arrive pas à retenir leurs noms, alors même qu'il sait qu'il les connait depuis qu'il est gamin.

Quand le médecin explique comment les choses vont se passer, le jeune Alpha tente de se concentrer, mais il n'attrape que quelques phrases au vol. C'est Lydia qui pose toutes les questions.

\- Hypothermie pour éviter que les éventuels dommages cérébraux ne s'étendent… Coma médicamenteux pour qu'il se souffre pas... Pendant 12h… Attendre 48h pour un éventuel réveil… On ne fait plus de lavage d'estomac…. Soins intensifs… Pas d'horaire de visite…. Venez quand vous voulez…

C'est tout ce que Scott comprend de ce qui se dit pendant cette demi-heure.

Et puis Lydia pose des questions.

\- Mort cérébrale ?... Lésions cérébrales ?... Quand s'attendre à un réveil ?... Quelles sont ses chances de s'en sortir ?...

Le jeune Alpha écoute à peine les réponses, se concentrant surtout sur les battements de cœur du médecin, prêt à entendre le plus petit mensonge. Mais le cœur du patricien reste stable, quand il explique qu'ils ne pourront rien savoir de plus avant les prochaines 48h et qu'il ne veut pas leur donner de faux espoirs ou leur faire de peine. Le médecin explique qu'il ne sait pas quelles sont les chances de Stiles, qu'il faut attendre.

Scott peut sentir l'agacement de Lydia, parce qu'elle n'a pas les réponses à ses questions et ça le ferait presque sourire, s'il ne pleurait pas et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qui tourne dans l'esprit du jeune loup, c'est que Stiles est en train de passer plus d'examen, qu'ensuite il sera installé en soins intensifs et qu'ils pourront le voir à ce moment-là.

Il est 18h31.

OoOoO

Scott est figé sur la chaise presque aussi inconfortable que celle de la salle d'attente. Il a du mal à appréhender la situation. Et le fait qu'il entende des choses qu'il ne pourrait entendre s'il n'était pas un loup-garou rend tout plus dur.

« … Putain, l'état de ses reins… »

« …Si jeune… »

« …N'avait aucune raison de faire ça… »

« …Tu as vu la famille… »

« …Fils du Shérif… »

« …Adrénaline, bon dieu… »

Scott se concentre sur le visage de ses amis pour éviter d'entendre et c'est là qu'il réalise.

\- Où est Derek ?

John lui jette un regard étrangement prudent avant de lui expliquer la situation.

Les yeux de l'Alpha rougeoient.

\- Je vais le rejoindre.

Et sans attendre, il est à la porte de l'hôpital. Il sort son téléphone et appelle Derek tout en montant sur sa moto.

\- C'est moi. Tu es où ?

Il est 18h47.

OoOoO

Clayton Hawk peste en regardant son pneu crevé. Crevé par il ne sait pas quoi, mais une saloperie qui n'aurait pas été là si cet imbécile de vieux lui avait indiqué la bonne route. Mais non, le vieillard sénile l'a envoyé droit dans la forêt. Et maintenant, non seulement il est perdu, mais en plus, sa voiture est en rade, parce que bien évidemment, il n'a pas de roue de secours.

Merde, merde, merde !

Le craquement d'une branche le fait sursauter et il se retourne pour voir un jeune homme d'un peu moins de vingt ans marcher tranquillement entre les arbres.

Clayton ne sait pas pourquoi, mais un étrange frisson parcourt son échine et une sueur froide commence à se former sur son front. Il n'a pourtant rien à craindre.

Ok, le gamin a l'air costaud, mais il a un air benêt sur son visage à la mâchoire de travers et ses yeux le font ressembler à un chiot qui a perdu son maitre.

Alors Clayton se sent en confiance. Il est un ancien militaire, il sait parfaitement se battre au corps-à-corps et si ça ne suffit pas, il a son fidèle Beretta coincé dans le dos de son pantalon.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, un problème ? Lui dit le jeune.

Bon le ton est peut-être un peu froid, mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Clayton se dit que le gamin a de l'instinct et sait, même si c'est inconsciemment, qu'il est face à un prédateur.

Peut-être qu'une seconde victime rattrapera le fait qu'il est perdu en pleine cambrousse.

\- Je suis perdu, répond le tueur en série avec un petit sourire, comme s'il était gêné.

\- Oh, vous n'alliez pas à la vieille maison Hale alors ? S'étonne le jeune.

Clayton a trainé assez longtemps en ville pour avoir entendu parler de cette histoire.

Une famille presque entièrement décimée par un incendie criminel. Alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être horrifié, intérieurement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver que le travail avait été bâclé. Travail d'amateur.

\- En fait, non. Je cherche l'autoroute.

\- C'est de l'autre côté de la ville, répond le jeune. Mais votre voiture à l'air en rade. Je peux vous emmener jusqu'à un garage si vous voulez, propose-t-il.

« Ah ben, si tu me facilites les choses… » Pense Clayton en ricanant.

\- Ce serait très gentil à toi, merci.

Le gamin regarde autour de lui, préoccupé.

\- Dépêchons nous, dit le jeune. Être dans la forêt la nuit, c'est pas bon dans le coin.

Et sans attendre, il se met en route. Clayton attrape son sac contenant tout ce dont il a besoin et le rejoint rapidement. Et pour passer le temps, il demande :

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas bon d'être dans la forêt la nuit ?

Le jeune lui jette un regard aigu.

\- Il y a des prédateurs dans la forêt, explique-t-il. Et la légende aussi.

\- La légende ?

\- Hu-hu. On dit que les Hale réclament vengeance et punissent ceux qui tuent sans raison. Tuez un cerf pour manger ou un puma pour vous défendre et tout va bien.

Une branche craque derrière eux et Clayton sursaute et porte la main à son arme. Il sursaute à nouveau quand une voix gutturale et grondante parle quelque part sur sa gauche. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce sont deux points bleus électriques alors que la voix dit :

\- Tente de tuer le fils innocent du Shérif et tu auras deux prédateurs sur le dos.

Les deux points bleus avancent jusqu'à ce que le tueur en série puisse voir que ce sont ceux d'un homme entre vingt et trente ans, brun et barbu. Et si le jeune qui lui a proposé de l'aider n'est pas un petit gabarit, le nouveau venu ne boxe visiblement pas dans la même catégorie.

-D-De quoi ? Tente le tueur, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Un grondement résonne à ses côtés et merde ! Ça provient du chiot.

Clayton se retrouve soudain face à deux monstres. Celui aux yeux bleus a maintenant de longs crocs qui sortent de sa bouche et des griffes acérées remplacent ses ongles.

Celui au regard de chiot perdu a maintenant les yeux rouges et il gronde comme une bête enragée.

Le tueur en série recule tout en sortant son arme, trébuche et tombe, envoyant valser son Beretta plus loin.

\- V-Vous… Vous…

\- Tu devrais courir, conseille yeux rouges.

\- La chasse est ouverte, lui apprend yeux bleus.

Clayton se relève et court, poursuivi par des hurlements lupins, des claquements de mâchoires et des grognements.

Il est 19h22

OoOoO

Parrish est à son bureau au poste de police et son regard est perdu dans le vide. Il n'a aucune nouvelle depuis le coup de fil des urgences. Il essaye de se dire que « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », mais c'est compliqué.

Il ne connait pas beaucoup Stiles. Ils n'ont eu que peu d'interactions. Mais du peu qu'il connait le jeune, il l'aime bien. Oui Stiles parle trop. Oui, Stiles est sarcastique. Mais Stiles est aussi foncièrement loyal et il aime son père plus que n'importe quoi. Rien que ça, force le respect.

Oh seigneur, le shérif. Que va devenir le Shérif si le gamin ne s'en sort pas ?

Les portes du poste qui s'ouvrent brutalement le font relever brusquement la tête. Et Parrish fronce les sourcils en voyant Scott McCall et Derek Hale entrer en encadrant un homme pâle et tremblant.

L'homme a l'air d'aller bien. Il a quelques égratignures et des coupures qui ont l'air d'avoir été causé par des branches. Ses vêtements sont tâchés et déchirés comme s'il était beaucoup tombé sur un sol boueux. Mais à part ça…

\- Messieurs ?

Dans un beau mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les deux loups-garous poussent l'homme dans le dos et celui-ci s'écrase sur le bureau de l'adjoint.

Jordan hausse un sourcil.

\- Cet homme a des aveux à faire, annonce le jeune Alpha.

\- Beaucoup d'aveux, enchérit le Bêta.

\- C'est vrai, s'exclame l'homme en se relevant précipitamment. J'avoue. Je veux tout avouer. Mais par pitié ! Tenez ces monstres éloignés de moi !

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, grogne Scott.

\- Nous sommes des prédateurs, conclut Derek.

Les deux loups hochent la tête en direction de Parrish et quittent le poste.

Il est 21h03.

Deux heures plus tard, Parrish se dit que les deux garous ont eu plus de retenue que lui. Après avoir écouté Clayton Hawk avouer tous ses crimes, son poing glisse et tombe malencontreusement sur la pommette du tueur. Puis, sur son nez. Et quelques autres endroits.

OoOoO

Derek et Scott sont à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, regardant la façade et n'osant ni entrer, ni chercher pour écouter ce battement de cœur qu'ils connaissent tous deux si bien.

Ils ont peur.

Ils ont peur de ce qui les attend à l'intérieur de ces murs. La même pensée tourne dans leurs têtes.

« Et si Stiles ne s'en sortait pas ? »

Le téléphone du jeune Alpha sonne, les sortant tous les deux de leurs stupeurs.

\- Allô ?

« Scott, c'est Deaton. Le Shérif m'a appelé pour m'expliquer la situation. Des nouvelles de Stiles ? »

\- Non rien pour l'instant, répond le plus jeune.

Une idée traverse soudain l'esprit de l'Alpha.

\- Deaton, le Shérif vous a tout expliqué ?

« Oui. »

\- Il se passe quoi si je mords Stiles ?

« C'est ce que le Shérif m'a demandé », explique le vétérinaire. « J'ai fait quelques recherches. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps le cerveau de Stiles a manqué d'oxygène. »

Derek intervient dans la conversation.

\- Un voisin a parlé au tueur un peu avant 17h, si ça peut aider.

« D'accord. Alors on va partir du principe que Stiles n'a manqué d'oxygène que pendant une grosse demi-heure. La morsure a de bonnes chances de réparer tous les dégâts. »

\- Et si…, hésite Scott. Et si ça a duré plus longtemps ?

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, si le manque d'oxygène a duré plus d'une heure, les chances descendent à moins de 50%. Plus longtemps et ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

L'ex-Alpha se dit que c'est bien la première fois que l'émissaire est aussi franc dans ses réponses. Pour une fois, il n'y aucun besoin de décrypter ses paroles.

\- D'accord, merci Deaton.

« Tiens-moi au courant. »

Les deux hommes raccrochent. Et cette fois, c'est le téléphone de Derek qui sonne.

C'est en soupirant d'exaspération que le loup de naissance regarde qui l'appelle. Sérieusement, les gens ne savent pas qu'ils ont autre chose à faire ? Ils ne peuvent pas appeler à un autre moment ?

Il est encore plus agacé quand il ne reconnait pas le numéro qui s'affiche sur l'écran. Il a presque peur de décrocher, le dernier appel qu'il a eu ne lui ayant pas annoncé de bonnes nouvelles. Il met le haut-parleur quand Scott lui dit que le numéro correspond à celui de l'hôpital.

« Monsieur Hale ? »

\- Oui ?

« Bonsoir, je suis Clara et je travaille au service des soins intensifs. Le Shérif m'a demandé de vous appeler. Est-ce que Scott McCall est avec vous ? »

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Le Shérif a pensé que vous devriez savoir que l'état de Stiles s'est dégradé. Je suis désolée. »

\- Mais… Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Hale, les médecins pensent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. »

Le monde s'écroule autour des deux loups.

Stiles… Ne passera pas la nuit ? Mais… Le jeune Hale regarde l'heure.

21h42

\- On arrive, murmure Derek.

Rempochant son téléphone, le plus âgé passe le bras autour des épaules du jeune Alpha qui semble prêt à s'écrouler et entre dans l'hôpital.

\- Derek… Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si…

\- Il va s'en sortir, coupe l'autre loup en grondant. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire. Tu vas le mordre et il va s'en sortir. Il sera peut-être en colère d'avoir été transformé, mais c'est mieux que d'être… D'être… Concentre-toi sur le fait que tu veux le sauver, ok ?

\- Ok.

Juste avant de passer les portes menant aux soins intensifs, le jeune McCall s'arrête et plante son regard dans celui de l'ancien Alpha.

\- Derek, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répond aussitôt Derek.

\- Quand Stiles se sera réveillé, invite-le à sortir.

\- D'accord, pas de problème.

\- Non, t'as pas compris, s'énerve Scott. Invite-le à un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous galant.

\- Scott…

\- N'essaye même pas de me la faire à l'envers. C'est toi qui m'apprends à mieux me servir de mes sens. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être un loup pour savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Épargne-moi toutes les excuses que tu pourras avoir. Il n'est pas trop jeune, le Shérif ne va pas te jeter en prison, tu mérites d'être heureux et Stiles va dire oui.

Derek étudie quelques instants le visage résolu de l'Alpha et finit par hocher la tête.

\- D'accord. Quand il ira mieux, je l'inviterais à sortir, pour un vrai rendez-vous.

Satisfait, Scott lui serre l'épaule.

\- Génial. Maintenant, allons sauver mon meilleur ami.

Ils poussent lentement la porte menant au service.

C'est une grande salle, avec 8 chambres réparties le long des murs. Au centre, 4 bureaux forment un îlot où les infirmières peuvent surveiller les écrans de contrôle.

Une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans vient à leur rencontre et Derek peut lire « Clara » sur son étiquette de poitrine. Avec un doux sourire, elle demande à voix basse :

\- Messieurs, je peux vous aider ?

\- Nous venons voir Stiles… Stilinski, répond Derek. Vous venez d'appeler.

Elle hoche la tête et les guide vers une chambre dont la porte et la vitre sont protégés par un paravent, leur garantissant l'intimité dont ils vont avoir besoin.

\- Il y a du gel hydroalcoolique à la porte, je vous laisse vous désinfecter les mains et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Ils hochent la tête, la remercient et entrent dans la chambre.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer les deux loups à la vision qui s'offre à eux. C'est…

Scott fond immédiatement en larmes. Derek n'en est pas loin.

Stiles est allongé sur le lit, un tuyau sort de sa bouche, un cathéter relié à une perfusion est enfoncé dans sa main gauche. Une machine fait le même bruit que la respiration de Dark Vader et est relié au tuyau et au moins 6 produits passent dans la perfusion.

Les deux loups respirent par la bouche dans l'espoir de diluer au maximum les odeurs, mais un seul regard suffit pour savoir. Derek ne dit rien, mais dans sa tête il se dit que la morsure ne fonctionnera pas. Que Stiles n'est déjà plus là. Et pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Bien sûr que Stiles va mourir. Tous ceux à qui Derek tient meurent, pourquoi pas lui ?

Le jeune Hale est soudain enfermé dans une étreinte d'ours, mais il ne peut détacher son regard de la forme immobile. Trop immobile, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ça va aller, fiston, murmure une voix à son oreille.

Derek reconnait John, mais il est incapable de rendre l'étreinte ou de parler.

\- Derek… Derek, comment je fais ?

La voix de Scott sort le jeune Hale de sa stupeur morbide.

\- Tu… Tu as juste à le mordre. Pense juste à le sauver. Rien d'autre.

\- D'accord.

Le bêta se détache doucement du Shérif et rejoint l'Alpha aux côtés de Stiles.

Scott inspire un grand coup, se transforme partiellement et mord l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami, puis le relâche. Melissa est aussitôt là pour panser et couvrir la plaie.

\- Et maintenant ? Demande John.

\- Maintenant, on attend, répond Derek. On saura très vite si la morsure a pris ou pas.

\- Mais… Ses chances sont bonnes, non ? Insiste Melissa.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue l'ex-Alpha. Pour ce que j'en sais, personne ne sait réellement pourquoi certaines morsures fonctionnent et les autres non. Franchement, je n'en sais rien.

Et ça résonne un peu trop comme le discours que le médecin leur a servi un peu plus tôt pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Scott et du Shérif.

Derek est incapable de rester proche du jeune homme alors qu'il est allongé là, inconscient, puant les produits chimiques qui le gardent endormi et presque comme s'il était déjà mort. A la place, il se concentre sur l'écran de contrôle.

La première, en rouge, montre les battements de cœur qui sont stables, restant entre 90 et 110 battements par minute. Le Bêta a tout de même l'impression que ça devrait être plus lent. Mais aucune alarme ne sonne, personne ne semble s'en inquiéter, alors ça doit être normal.

La deuxième ligne, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle mesure, mais la ligne verte suit un tracé similaire à celle en rouge. Derek n'a pas envie de demander, pas envie de savoir. Il en sait déjà trop.

La troisième ligne, en jaune, c'est pour mesurer la tension. Le 11/8 le prouve. Derek n'est pas médecin et ne connait rien à la biologie humaine, mais d'après le peu qu'il a pu glaner dans ses lectures, ça lui semble plutôt bon.

Le jeune Hale se concentre sur les battements de cœur de Stiles, éteignant tout le reste. Il ne veut pas entendre ce que Melissa murmure à l'oreille de son fils alors qu'il continue de pleurer en silence. Il ne veut pas entendre ce que John raconte à Stiles. Au lieu de ça, il planifie le rendez-vous que l'humain et lui vont avoir. Rien de trop ostentatoire. Stiles aime les choses simples. Peut-être juste un film et un fast-food servant les meilleures frites bouclées du coin. Ça devrait lui plaire.

Derek n'est pas du genre optimiste et avec la vie qu'il a eu, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Mais cette fois, malgré ce qu'il a ressenti en entrant dans la chambre, il veut y croire. Stiles va s'en sortir, parce que sinon, que lui restera-t-il ? Que _leur_ restera-t-il ?

Quand le cœur de Stiles s'emballe soudain, c'est comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans la pièce. John demande en criant ce qui se passe. Scott sanglote en disant qu'il a tué son frère. Derek est figé, la respiration presqu'inexistante. Il n'y a que Melissa qui reste calme.

L'infirmière se lève tranquillement, appuie sur quelques boutons de l'appareil qui contrôle la diffusion d'un des produits dans les veines de Stiles.

Les battements de cœur de l'humain reprennent peu à peu un rythme normal, même s'ils descendent entre 80 et 90.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiète John.

\- Je pense qu'il avait trop d'adrénaline dans le système, répond la mère de Scott. Le cœur s'est emballé.

\- C'est de l'adrénaline ? Pourquoi vous lui donnez de l'adrénaline ? Demande Scott.

Derek a une soudaine vision de son oncle Peter, une seringue enfoncé dans la poitrine, prêt à en découdre avec un méga-Alpha. Il en sourirait presque si la situation n'était pas si grave.

\- L'adrénaline sert à soutenir le cœur, non ? Questionne le Bêta.

\- En effet, répond l'infirmière. Ça booste le cœur.

Derek soupire de soulagement et éclate d'un rire joyeux.

Scott le regarde comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale, John, comme s'il allait devoir le maitriser et Melissa… Le sourire de la femme est presque aussi éclatant que celui de Derek.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? S'étonne le Bêta. Si Stiles a trop d'adrénaline, ça veut dire que son cœur devient plus fort.

Et comme le loup et le policier continuent de le regarder comme s'il parlait soudain en javanais, il explique avec deux phrases simples et claires :

\- Stiles va s'en sortir. La morsure a fonctionné.

Les hurlements de joie s'entendent dans tout le service.

OoOoO

Stiles… Flotte. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière pour expliquer ce qu'il ressent. Il flotte dans une mer de coton. Son cerveau, pour une fois, tourne au ralenti. Son corps lui semble trop lourd. Et il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Malgré les sensations cotonneuses, il perçoit sans mal les bruits autour de lui. Il entend le bip-bip des machines, le roulement d'un chariot qu'on pousse, le froissement de vêtements de quelqu'un qui bouge.

Il sent beaucoup de choses aussi. Le désinfectant, les fleurs, la maladie, toutes ces odeurs qu'on associe généralement aux hôpitaux.

Il est donc à l'hôpital.

Pourtant, il y a des bruits et des odeurs qu'il n'arrive pas à placer. Des choses qui lui semblent étrangères et en même temps, familières.

D'abord, il y a un battement de cœur. Un battement qui n'est pas le sien parce qu'il ne correspond pas aux bip-bip de la machine qui lui casse les oreilles.

Ensuite, il y a une odeur de forêt, de vent, avec une pointe musquée. Stiles tourne la tête et inspire profondément pour attraper un peu plus de cette odeur. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit qu'il connait cette odeur, même s'il n'arrive pas à la replacer, et qu'il peut se détendre. Il est en sécurité, là, proche de cette odeur.

\- Stiles, chuchote une voix proche de lui.

Le jeune homme sait que c'est un chuchotement, pourtant c'est comme si la voix avait crié. C'est bizarre.

\- Allez, Stiles, ouvre les yeux, l'encourage la voix. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Allez Stiles, ça fait 9 jours qu'on attend que tu te réveilles. Monte-moi tes jolis yeux.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« Jolis yeux » ?

Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait de jolis yeux. Pourquoi quelqu'un lui dirait ça ?

Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, ce n'est pas pour obéir à la voix, mais pour voir à qui elle appartient. Il connait cette voix, mais n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Sa tête est trop cotonneuse pour être utile.

Quand il soulève ses paupières, c'est seulement pour les refermer précipitamment. Bordel, qui a allumé toutes ces putains de lumières ? Ça brûle, ils ne le savent pas ?

\- Détend-toi, l'enjoint la voix. Inspire profondément et détend-toi.

Stiles écoute la voix. Il n'arrive toujours pas à savoir à qui est cette voix, mais ses instincts lui disent qu'il peut avoir confiance. Et puis, le ton est clairement tendre. Qui lui parle comme ça, à part son père ? Personne.

\- C'est bien, l'encourage la voix. Réessaye d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Stiles obéit.

Il cligne rapidement des paupières, il y a toujours trop de lumière, mais c'est plus supportable. Quand ses yeux se sont ajustés, ils rencontrent un visage. Une barbe taillée courte, une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes hautes et des yeux d'un incroyable vert clair, pailletés d'or. Il connait ce visage, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Derek ? Croasse-t-il.

L'homme ressemble à Derek, mais ça ne peut pas être lui. Parce que Derek ne le regarderait jamais avec ce mélange de tendresse, de soulagement et d'exaspération. Quoique l'exaspération soit habituelle.

\- Hey, la belle au bois dormant, sourit le loup. Comment tu te sens ?

Derek sourit. Derek. Sourit. Derek _lui_ sourit. Hu ?

\- S'kis'passe ? demande le plus jeune.

Cette fois, c'est l'ex-Alpha qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? interroge-t-il.

Stiles écarquille les yeux. Se souvenir ? De quoi ? Et puis un flot d'images envahit son esprit et la machine qui mesure ses battements de cœur s'emballe.

\- Y avait… Y avait un homme et il… Il…

Derek pose la main sur l'épaule du jeune et :

\- Chut, calme-toi. Scott et moi nous en sommes occupés. Il est en prison et il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Calme-toi.

Stiles respire profondément et pose une question. Ce n'est pas celle qui importe plus, mais il ne veut pas la poser.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Scott, Lydia et Kira sont en cours et j'ai envoyé ton père dormir. Il va revenir dans quelques heures.

\- Oh…

Puis, n'y tenant plus :

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi je… ? _Comment ?_

Le Bêta comprend exactement le sens de la question et y répond sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Scott t'a mordu.

Les bips de la machine s'arrêtent pendant très exactement trois secondes, avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

\- Hey, calme-toi, répète l'autre loup. Ça va aller. Tu sais exactement quoi faire pour garder le contrôle. Tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tout ira bien. Scott et moi serons là.

Derek continue de parler et Stiles finit par s'apaiser suffisamment pour plaisanter :

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir m'attacher et jouer au grand méchant loup avec moi.

Les joues du jeune Hale se teintent légèrement de rose, son odeur devient plus acide et ses battements de cœur deviennent erratiques. Ce n'est que quand il parle que Stiles comprend ce que ça veut dire.

\- J'espérais quelques rendez-vous avant de nous lancer dans les jeux de rôles.

Rendez-vous ?

Oh, nom d'un chien ! Derek veut des rendez-vous avec lui ! Derek veut sortir avec lui !

Putain, Derek est nerveux !

\- Je…

C'est tout ce qu'il a le temps de dire, avant que l'ex-Alpha n'enlève sa main de son épaule et que l'expression de son visage ne se ferme.

\- C'est pas grave, marmonne-t-il. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je vais…

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

\- Les meilleures frites bouclées du coin et un film, dès que je sors d'ici, tu en penses quoi ? Propose le nouveau loup.

Derek reste un instant figé, avant de soupirer.

\- C'est moi qui étais censé t'inviter.

\- Sauf que tu étais totalement en train de paniquer.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mes supers sens de super loup ne mentent pas, ricane le plus jeune.

\- Je commence à regretter cette histoire, grogne Derek.

\- Chut, tu m'adores, taquine Stiles.

\- Et on se demande bien pourquoi.

Les deux jeunes gens restent quelques instants à juste se regarder. Puis :

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas m'embrasser ? Demande-t-il timidement.

Derek l'étudie quelques secondes, puis un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- Quand tu te seras lavé les dents. Tu as une haleine de chacal.

Stiles crie, scandalisé.

\- HAN ! A la niche, méchant loup !

* * *

 _En mémoire de Carine (4 Juin 1975-13 Juin 2015)_


	2. Chapter 2

Je fais ce chapitre supplémentaire, non pas pour ajouter quelque chose à l'histoire que j'ai écrite, mais pour vous répondre.

Je sais que vos intentions étaient positives. Je le sais! Je le jure!

Sauf que je me retrouve incapable de répondre à vos reviews sans m'effondrer.

Surtout, ne vous sentez pas coupable, ce n'est pas le but de ce mini-texte. Le but de cet texte est de vous remercier

Après le 13 juin, les choses ont été compliquées. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que ce soit facile.

Le suicide de ma sœur a laissé une immense plaie ouverte qui mettra sûrement longtemps à se refermer. Je le sais, je m'y attends.

Mais, lire vos condoléances, lire vos mots de soutien, ça a été tellement pour moi, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer.

Oui, je pleure en écrivant ses mots. Oui, je pleure en lisant vos réactions, mais ce sont de bonnes larmes. Ces larmes me permettent d'avancer et de faire la part des choses.

Hier, 3 août 2015, j'ai été sur la tombe de ma sœur pour la troisième fois (la première fois étant le jour de son enterrement, la seconde, début juillet) j'ai pu faire face. J'ai pu être là, debout devant sa tombe et ne pas pleurer et m'effondrer.

Je ne me suis pas effondrée parce que je savais que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un était là avec moi, partageant, me soutenant, m'accompagnant.

J'ai parlé à ma sœur (et je me sens tellement stupide et en même temps, c'est tellement libérateur!) et je lui ai dit :

"Tu sais, il y a des gens qui ne me connaissent que par rapport à mes écrits, qui ont eu plus de considération envers moi et notre famille, plus de considération envers nous, que tu n'en as eu. Oui, tu es ma sœur, rien ne changera ça, ni le fait que je t'aime. Mais je suis tellement en colère contre toi à cet instant. Eux le comprennent, pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas pu?"

Je sais que je devrais vous répondre individuellement.

Je sais que je devrais répondre à chacune de vos rw personnellement, mais, pardon, c'est encore trop dur.

Un jour, je pourrais parler librement de la mort de ma sœur sans la revoir sur son lit d'hôpital, sans me souvenir que je l'ai regardé lentement mourir.

Oui, c'était son choix et elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Oui, je souhaite que là où elle se trouve, elle soit heureuse.

Mais si vous aviez à quel point je lui en veux. Parce que ça fait mal, putain!

Et puis, j'ai écrit ce texte, que j'ai tourné en Sterek que c'est le Fandom où je suis le plus à l'aise et j'ai eu un soutien tellement incroyable que je n'en suis toujours pas revenue.

Vous êtes formidable, gentils, compatissants. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire que vous êtes moins que ça.

Parce que moi, une inconnue, je sais que vous êtes des personnes formidables.

Merci pour votre soutien et cotre compassion.

VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! JE VOUS AIME ! MERCI ! MERCI A TOUS !


End file.
